One Of The Gallagher
by Judas123
Summary: What if the Gallagher family didn't have six children but seven. Lily Christina Gallagher, is fourth of the Gallagher family. Read about how the Gallagher handles with Frank and drama in the household and outside. Lily and Lip are together but no ones know expect Ian, but what happens when Karen Jackson gets between them. will she break Lip apart from the Gallagher's and Lily?
1. Chapter 1

One of the Gallagher's

"Lily, its 7:15" Fiona yelled.

"Ok" Lily groan, as she moved closer to the body that was next to her. Lily smiled as she place her hand on his chest.

"Good morning" said a raspy voice making lily eyes snap open.

Lily sat up and saw Lip, her older brother his hair was messy, out of place. His eyes droopy as he smoked a cigarette.

"God, Lip why did you stay here last night?" Lily said covering her naked body under the cover.

"Well, if you have to ask, we had great sex, and I dose off, plus you bed is comfort, and you have a room to yourself." Lip said looking at her.

"We could have got caught." Lily said looking over her shoulder at Lip.

"No, we wont Ian have our backs. Admit we did have great sex last night." Lip said with a smirk.

"I guess your right. Never came so much." Lily said laying back down on the bed next to lip.

"Your welcome" Lip said passing the cigarette to her.

"What are you doing today?" Lily said blowing out a a smoke the handing it to Lip.

"School, then have to tutor Karen Jackson, have to put money in the squirrel fund." Lip said.

"My god, I hate that fucking bitch ." Lily said getting out of bed.

"Why?" Lip frowned at her.

"She fucked half the guys at school. Major bitch, plus she makes fun at Mandy." Lily spat at.

"Who the fuck is Mandy?" Lip said sitting up.

"Mandy Milkovich; my best friend since the third grade." Lily said putting her jeans off.

"Don't worry I'm just tutoring her for science." Lip said making Lily look at him. Lily sigh as she put on her bra.

"Come here." Lip told her as he threw his cigarette out the window.

"Don't worry" Lip said, as Lily went towards him. Lily straddle Lip as she kissed him rough making Lip grab her ass with one hand and the other on her shoulder.

"I hope so" Lily said get of from him, then picking a tank top from her dresser, then walked out.

"Wait until there is no one in the hallway." Lily said.

Lip sighed as out of bed, looking for his boxer, and jeans. When Lip finish getting dressed her went to his room. Lip knew it was wrong to be with his sister, but Lip had a theory that Lily couldn't be Frank , she looked nothing like him. Lily had blonde hair, her eyes were iris. Her nose was small like a button. Her lips were pale pink, her skin wasn't tan it was a milky white color. She was different, a good different. Lip went into his room and saw Ian putting his shoes on.

"Hey"

"Hey" Lip said grabbing his own shoes.

"You stayed with Lily" Ian said.

"Yup" Lip said popping out the p.

"Fiona asked were you were, told her you were at the bathroom." Ian said.

"Thanks man own you one" Lip said walking to the bathroom.

Ian was the only one who knew about Lip and Lily. Ian loved his sister. She was the only one who knew about Ian being gay, and he was fucking Kash. She didn't made fun of Ian. She said it was ok to be gay, and if he wanted she could hook up him with one of her guy friends.

"Ian can I borrow your black sweater." Lily said leaning against the door frame.

"Sure" Ian said going to his dresser.

"Thanks man." Lily said with a smile as she left as she went to the hallway, opening the closet door. She looked herself in the mirror fixing her blonde curly hair.

"Hey, there beautiful" Lip whisper as he came out the bathroom, making Lily blush.

"Lily, can you bring Liam down" Fiona yelled.

"Sure" Lily yelled as she went to Debbie/ Liam 's room.

"Hey Debbie you ready for school?" Lily said as she went to Liam's crib.

"Yea, just can't decide what to wear?" Debbie said with a frown.

"It going to be cold in the afternoon. Wear your jeans with your purple long sleeves shirt." Lily said as Debbie nodded.

"Thanks" Debbie yelled as Lily walked out the room with Liam.  
Walking down the stairs to the kitchen Lily saw Fiona cooking breakfast.

"Thanks" Fiona said as Lily put Liam in his high chair.

"No problem." Fiona said.

Fiona was like the mother of the house, even though she was oldest sister, she acted like one. Fiona and Lily were close, they talked about everything together.

"You know yesterday I went to the bar, I met someone?" Fiona said to lily.

" Was he's cute?" Lily said walking to the kitchen counter.

"Yea" Fiona said.

"Please tell me you didn't fuck him." Lily said looking at Fiona.

Fiona looked at Lily and nodded.

"Was he a least good?" Lily said.

"He was good, until the police brought a drunk frank." Fiona said with sigh.

"What a cock block" Lily said making Fiona laugh.

"What's his name?" Lily said.

"Steve" Fiona said.

"Steve's are hot" Lily said grabbing a cup from the cabinet.

"Hell yea" Fiona said then yelled "GET DOWN NOW BREAKFAST"

"Have to met this Steve" Lily said as she went to the table.

"Who's Steve?" Debbie asked.

Fiona looked at Lily who said "A friend"

"Guys food." Fiona yelled again.

"Ok" Lip said as he came down with Ian and Carl.

As every one was eating, the door opened showing a tall man with black hair with brown eyes; he was wearing black jeans with a leather jacket. He was holding six cups of coffee with a cup holder, and a box of donuts.

"Hey, guys breakfast." He said as he put the put down the things on the table.

"Who are you?" Ian said.

"I'm Steve" the man said.

"Good enough for me." Carl said grabbing a donut from the box.

"You're Steve" Lily said then looked at Fiona who was smiling at her.

"You heard about me." Steve said.

"Yea" Lily said grabbing cup of coffee from the cup holder.

"Ok, guys time for school" Fiona said getting the brown paper lunch bag from the kitchen counter then throwing it at us.  
Lily got up and grabbed her coat from the hook.

"You ready?" Lip said to lily.

"Yea" Lily said as she grabbed her coffee then her bag.

She walked over to Fiona and whisper "Have fun with Steve. You might want to finish what you couldn't last night." making Fiona smile as Lily went out to the door with a smile on her own face.

* * *

Hi hope you shameless fan like this chapter. I started watching the tv show. Im half way to the three season And I fell in love with it, lip is so cute. I wanted to do a oc, which I think is the first story in this section. Hope you like it And review.


	2. Chapter 2

**ozlady80- thanks for the review. **

**Thanks to **

**AngelRaven33, SincerelyAnOpportunist, and ozlady80 for following. **

**Warning little bit of sumt. **

* * *

Lip was walking down the hallways in school in the middle of the day when he saw Lily's class room. He walked to the door seeing inside the classroom by the little window on the door. There he saw Lily sitting in the second row, writing in her notebook, secretly having headphone, covered by her hair as she wrote. As if she knew she looked at the door and saw Lip. He smiled as he mouthed out come outside. Lily nodded as she closed her notebook and put it inside her bag, Lip saw her as she talked to girl next to her who nodded. The girl went up to the desk where the teacher was at, and started talking to the teacher. Lily quickly got up, and grabbed her bag, going to the door where Lip was at.

"What are you doing here?" Lily said closing the door.

"Got bored, you want to come with me?" Lip said.

"Where?" Lily said looking up at him.

"Don't know" Lip said with a smirk.

"Don't you have tutor Karen after school." Lily said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You still mad about that?" Lip said looking at her.

"You scared she might take me?" Lip said with a smirk.

"You shouldn't be." Lip said looking at her. Lily still didn't say nothing.

"So your not talking now" Lip said cupping her cheek.

"I don't like her. I just have a feeling about her." Lily said to Lip as he bend down and kissed her, his parted slide his tongue to her Lily's mouth.

She warped her arm around his neck as she moan in his mouth. Lip broke the kiss and looked around then grabbed Lily's hand and walked to the janitor closet.

"Are you for real?" Lily whisper to Lip as he opened the closet door.

"It's not the first time we did it in here" Lip said smiling as he closed the door, with them inside.

Lip turned to her and kissed her again as he grabbed her bag placing it on the floor.

"You have protection." Lily said unzipping his jeans.

"Fuck" Lip whispered.

"Just this time." Lily said unzipping her own jeans.

"Turn around" Lip said as he kissed her neck. He brought down her jeans to her kness as he lower his own to his ankle.

"Ready" Lip said cupped her firm ass.

"Yea" Lily said as she placed her hand on the walls, and moved as she felt him inside of her.

"Fuck" lily moaned. Lip grabbed her ass as he thrust in and out of her making her cry out.

Lip laid his forehead on her shoulder as he pumped into her. Lip hand went around her waist in-between her leg, touching her nub as he thrust again.

"I'm gonna cum" lip grunted in her ear.

"Me too" she moan as lean her head on his shoulder.

"Fuck" lip moaned as he came inside of her. Lip kissed her neck then her shoulder as he pulled himself out making her moan.

* * *

Lip, Lily and Ian were walking from school when Lip said "I have to go to Karen" .

"Bye" Lip said as he kissed Lily on the cheek and said goodbye to Ian.

Lily shook her head as bye saw Lip walking across the street.

"Is he going to Horny Karen's House?" Ian said as they both walked.

"Yea" Lily sigh as they cross the street.

"Don't worry, Lip is smart. He won't fall over to her Demons Tricks" Ian said making her laugh.

"Your right." Lily said.

"I'm always right" Ian said making Lily roll her eyes.

They stopped at the Grab and Kash; Ian's work.

"See you later at home" Ian said.

"Yea" Lily said.

"Where you going?" Ian said.

"Home" Lily lied.

"Careful, bunch of Crazy people around here." Ian said.

"Yea, bye." Lily said as she walked away.

Lily went to the train station and rode off. She hated when she lied to Ian, but she had to go. Lily never told this anyone but she was taking piano lesson. Lily was really good at it, she was going to apply to Julliard art when she finished school. unlike the rest of the Gallagher's family member she wants to get out of the poor street. She wants to become something, not some project girl. She had been going three times a week to her teacher. She never thought that she would be good at something but playing piano she was good at it. She even entered to contest and won money, with out telling. She loved it, it was fun it, helped her relax. The train stop and Lily got out walking on the street she saw big fancy houses with big yard, some people walking with there dogs. Lily stooped a front of a big white house about two stories. She rang the door bell as she fixed herself.

The door was answer by a tall man with shagging brown hair, with a little bread growing. He had a strong jaw, his eyes were hazel.

"Hey, Mr. Reedus" Lily said.

"Hey, Lily come in." he said letting Lily inside.

Lily went to the living room and took off her coat.

"You want water or coke?" he asked polity.

"Water is fine." Lily said tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"Here" Mr. Reedus said as he hand her a glass cup.

"Thanks" Lily said taking a drink.

" You ready?" Mr. Reedus asked as he sat down.

"Yea" Lily said as she put the cup on the coffee table, then stood up walking to towards the big, black piano.

She sat down on the little black stood, running her fingers over the keys Lily said "What should I play?"

"Ode to Joy" Mr. Reedus said making Lily nod as she ran her fingers again on the keys. She took a deep breath and began playing.

* * *

Lip knocked on the door as he threw his cigarette on the front yard. The door open half way showing a older lady with brown hair, wearing a shirt and a flowery skirt.

"Yes?" she said.

"Hey, I'm Lip. I'm here to tutor Karen." Lip said.

"Sure, here" the women said as she gave Lip a plastic bag. "What the fuck" Lip said to himself as he grabbed the bag.

"Please, put your shoes in the bag." The lady said making Lip nod.

Lip entered the house, and sat on the table, he hear the lady yell for Karen. Lip sigh as he took his science book out of his book bag. He heard footstep coming down the stairs. Lip saw a girl with short blonde hair that came down to her shoulder, her lips were thin and red. She had a bit of freckles over her face.

"Hey" she said as she sat down next to Lip who was looking at her.

"You know how to speak?" she snap.

"Umh.. Yea" Lip mumble as he look down at his book. Karen smiled as she opened her own book.

Lip started helping Karen with the periodic table.

"Its really easy I just started saying them in order" Lip said as he looked down at his book.

"hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium" Lip said as he looked at his book, not knowing Karen was going down on her knees, then under the table.

"Hey,what are you doing?" Lip said backing away from the table.

"What? Science makes me horny" Karen said batting her eyelashes as she went down.

"No I have a girlfriend." Lip said looking at Karen.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Karen said as she licked her bottom lip.

Lip was about to stand up but it was too late Karen was already sucking him. Lip closed his eyes as he just cheated on lily.

* * *

"Guys dinner" Fiona yelled as grabbed cups from the cabinet.

Fiona looked at the table and saw Lily and Lip not sitting in the table.

"Is that a new washing machine?" Carl said.

"Yea" Fiona said taking the chicken nuggets out of the oven.

Fiona took out the bottle ketchup and saw lip coming in the kitchen door.

"Hey" Lip said as took off his coat.

"Hey, you seen Lily?" Fiona said.

"No, she called you?" Lip said a worry look.

"She told me, she was going here before I went to work." Ian said.

"Maybe she went shopping" Debbie said as Fiona sat down.

"Yea" Fiona said still unsure.

Later that night

It was 11:30 pm. Fiona was still waiting for Lily to come home. Everyone was sleeping. Fiona just convince Lip to sleep. Lip and Ian were worry that lily didn't come home. Fiona checked her phone again, Fiona sighed as she got up walking to the cabinet she took out the squirrel fund and counted the money.

"50..60..70...80...90..100..120." Fiona counted to herself, then stopped when she heard the front door open.

Fiona put the money back, hiding it back, where it was. Fiona saw Lily taking her coat off and placing it on the hook.

"Lily" Fiona said crossing her arms across her chest looking at Lily with a look.

"Where were you?" Fiona said looking at her younger sister.

"I'm sorry. I was at a friend house. We were watching a movie, then fell asleep." Lily lied.

"You could have called" Fiona said in her mom tone.

"I'm sorry" Lily said.

"Go to bed" Fiona said, making lily nod.

"Hey" Fiona said making Lily look at her.

"Come here" Fiona said opening her arms for a hug.

Lily smiled as went towards her older sister giving her a hug.

"I was worry." Fiona said rubbing Lily's back.

"I know. Good night" Lily said walking away from her sister to up the stairs.

"Night" Fiona said as she smiled.

Lily changed her clothes in her room, she was a little sad that Lip wasn't in her bed. Lily laid on her bed stuffing her face in the fluffy pillow as Lip was in his room. He had an arm under his head and the other one on top of his head. The guilt was killing him. He felt more guilty because it was Karen. Lip sighed as he closed his eyes letting darkness come over him.

* * *

I know ughhh LIP. I want to say again thank you for those who follow, like and review. I hope you like this chapter shit is going to hit the fan soon .


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Lily?" Said Ian as he enter the kitchen.

"She left early." Fiona said.

"She came last night." Ian said.

"Yea, I talked to her." Fiona said, making Ian nod.

* * *

"That was perfect." Mr. Reedus said as Lily finished the song.

Mr. Reedus placed his hands on Lily's shoulder making her smile.

"You hungry." He said walking to the kitchen.

"I can't i don't want to be late for school if I don't go I'll be late for the train." Lily said.

"I'll give you a ride" he said.

"Sure." Lily said as he went towards the fridge grabbing the carton of eggs.

"There is another contest on Friday." He saw as he grabbed a pan.

"Really! Where?" Lily asked him.

"Up at north. I could drive you there if you want on Saturday" he said looking at her.

"Sure" lily said with a smile.

* * *

"I have to tell you something." Lip said Ian as they walked to school.

"What is it?" Ian said as lip took a cigarette out of his pocket.

"I cheated." Lip said.

"What?" Ian said.

"On Lily. I cheated on her." Lip said.

"What the fuck?" Ian yelled.

"How?" Ian said.

"Karen gave a blow job, then I banged her. " Lip said.

Ian shook his head and said "Are you going to tell Lily?"

"No" Lip said softly.

"Fucking dick" Ian said crossing the street leaving Lip on the corner.

"Thank, a lot ." Lily said as she got out Mr. Reedus car.

"No, Problem. I'll see you at Saturday." He said.

* * *

Three weeks later

Lip rolled off from Lily, who was trying to catch her breath.

"Wow" Lily said.

"Yea" Lip said as he looked at Lily.

Lip bit his lip as he looked at Lily. He felt like shit, a complete jackass. He was still with Karen and Lily. Ian had stopped taking with him. Ian won't even look at Lip. Lip rubbed his head as he took a cigarette out and light it up.

"Lily" Lip said making her look at him.

"Yea" Lily said looking at Lip.

"I have something to tell you." Lip said as he sat up.

"You know Karen" Lip said knowing she knew who she was.

"Yea" Lily said getting nervous.

"I had sex with her." Lip said not looking at Lily. He heard Lily took a deep breath, she tucked her bangs behind her ear and said "Only once right?"

"No" Lip said. Truth was he had been sex with Karen every chance he got. In the school bathroom, in the library, in her house, in the basement, and inside the van from the backyard of the house.

"Get out" Lily said.

"What?" Lip said as he looked at her. He saw tears running down her rosy cheeks.

"Get the fuck out, you son of bitch." Lily yelled. Lip stood up and grabbed his pants.

Lip walked out the door and closed the door behind him. He walked inside his room and saw Ian on his bed reading a book. Ian looked at Lip and got out of bed. Ian walked down the hallway and knocked on Lily's room. The door opened and Ian went inside, closing the door after he went inside.

Lily was laying down with Ian, her head on his chest, he had his arms around her.

"He promised me." Lily cried as Ian rubbed her back.

"He's a fucking asshole." Ian said.

"Don't cry." Ian said grabbing Lily hand.

That night Ian spend the night with her, he held her, comfort her. Lily felt her heart was rip out of her chest. She hated Lip so much.

Lily woke up alone the next morning. She got dress and went down stairs, seeing everyone was at kitchen. Lily grabbed her coat and went to the front door.

"Morning." Fiona said to her sister.

Everyone stopped when they heard the door slam. Fiona sighed and said 'What happen?" to her siblings. Ian looked at Lip who was staring at his cereal.

Ian stood up and grabbed his coat, and followed Lily. Ian opened the door and saw Lily sitting on the stairs smoking a joint. Ian sat next to her, she looked at Ian and passed him the joint. Ian gladly accept it and took a drag from it.

"You ok?" Ian said looking at his sister.

Lily eyes were red; her nose was red and puffy.

"Yea, I just have to something." Lily said walking away from Ian.

Lily was walking to school when she saw Karen coming out her house.

"Hey bitch" Lily said walking up to her.

Karen turned around and was hit with Lily's FIST. Karen went down to the concrete floor.

"You are a fucking whore. Stealing my man, you bitch" Lily said grabbing her Karen's hair pulling her towards her.

"You can have him, you fucking, whore, cunt." Lily said kicking Karen in the stomach. Lily smirked as she walked away.

Lily fixed her jacket and cross the street.

Ian walked in English and saw Lily writing in her notebook.

"You ok?" Ian said.

"I'm more than ok, I'm fucking awesome." Lily said.

Ian smiled at his sister. Whatever it was he was glad she wasn't sad. While Lip was walking to math class he saw Karen with a black eye and a bust lip.

"What the fuckl happen to you?" Lip walking towards her.

"You're crazy sister." Karen said walking away.

* * *

Hey, guys hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if it was short. Please review. Don't be a silent reader. I saw a lot of people read my story but don't review. Just tell me something, anything.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe that fucking bitch. " Mandy said as she walked with Lily.

"I know. You should see her face." Lily said as she closed her locker.

"Why didn't you call me?I could have come with you and kick her ass too." Mandy said.

"I call you next time when I do that." Lily said.

"So, Ian tells me that's their is new guy in your house. " Mandy said as she and Lily walks out if school.

"Yea, his name is Steve. All i know is he is banging my sister and he is rich. He's kind of nice. He brings breakfast and dinner sometime. He is alright. " Lily said.

"Is he hot?" Mandy said.

"Yea, I guess" Lily said.

"Wait like how hot is he? Is he like Brandly Cooper." Mandy said making Lily smile.

"He's kind of like Bradley Cooper." Lily said.

* * *

Lily was walking on her block when she heard yelling. Lily hear it was coming from Kev and Veronica's house. Lily walked in, finding it unlock like always. It amazed Lily how they haven't got rob yet. The yelling got louder. Lily went up the stairs slowly.

"Fuck you. You mother fucker." Lily heard.

Lily heard it was coming from the master room. Lily made a face when she heard slapping. She opened the door and yelled "Holy shit"

Lily turned around trying not see Kev in between Veronica's legs. Her legs wide up in the air, as Kev thrust in to her.

"Oh, hi sweetie." Veronica said catching her breath.

"I didn't mean to disturb you guys. I heard yelling. I thought you guys were fighting." Said with her back towards them.

"Oh no, you know just fucking" Kev said.

"I'm just going to go now." Lily said but then stop and turned around and said "you know, if you just record it. You could get some cash."

"That's a good idea." Veronica said.

"Get the laptop." She said to Kev.

"Bye guys have fun." Lily said as she walked away.

"Bye" Veronica and Kev said.

Lily walked down the staris and went to kitchen to the fridge and grabbed her self a beer.

"Fuck me" lily said opening the beer and taking a huge chug of it.

Lily made a face as she heard the yelling again. She quickly ran out the house still drinking the beer and saw Frank outside the house.

"Lily, my favorite daughter." Frank said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Frank?" Lily said taking another drink of her beer.

"Why is it every time I want to talk with one of my children, they think I want something from them?" Frank said.

"Because half the time you do." Lily said making Frank nod.

"There you go" lily said taking another drink and walking into house.

"I'll give you five dollar for the rest of the beer." Frank said making lily quickly spit out the beer she had in her mouth inside the beer mouth. Lily turned around and smiled.

"Show me the money and I'll give it to you." Lily said.

Frank sighed as he went through his pocket.

"You take pennies?" Frank said with a smile.

Lily frown making frank nod.

"Ok, ok here." Frank said pulling five one dollars bills.

"Thanks" lily said grabbing the money than handing the beer bottle to frank.

"Enjoy" Lily said going inside the house.

"Hey" Lily yelled.

"Hi" Fiona said as Lily walked in the kitchen.

"Hey" Lily said as she saw Steve feeding Liam.

"How was school?" Fiona asked.

"Great" Lily said.

"You ok, you look mad this morning." Fiona said.

"You know, time on month." Lily whisper the lie to Fiona.

"Take two Advil and a nap. I'll call you when is dinner." Fiona said.

"Thanks" Lily said as she went up the staris.

Going to her room she started to undress. When she was in her underwear, her door opening and shut.

"What do you want Lip?" Lily said knowing it was him.

"Why did you do that Karen?" Lip said.

Lily sighed known what he meant as she grabbed a white tank  
too from her dresser.

"I should do it to you too." Lily said turning to Lip who was looking up and down at her.

"You promise me." Lily said at the verge of crying.

"You knew how I felt." Lily said making Lip look at her.

"So what now? Are you going to leave me for her?" Lily said feeling her tears run down her cheek.

"I don't know" Lip said.

"Your my sister." Lip said.

"Your half sister. That what you said. Monica fuck some other dude. " Lily said.

"Just tell me. Me or her." Lily said.

* * *

I'm sorry, I know it's short. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for everyone that review.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily sighed as she made a mistake on the piano.

"Stop" Mr. Reedus said.

"What's wrong" he said as he stood up from the couch and standing next to Lily.

"My boyfriend, he broke up with me." Lily said as she looked down at her hands.

Lip made his choice, he picked Karen. Lip told her that he would always love her no matter what, but they couldn't do it anymore. That day all hell broke lose. Lily was straddling Lip as she hit him. She was screaming at him, crying her eyes out. Ian was trying to get Lily to stop hitting Lip who was bleeding. Fiona and Steve came downstairs half naked which meant they were doing it. Carl came downstairs with the kill bat in his hands thinking someone had broken in the house.

_"I hate you, motherfucker" Lily cried out to Lip as Ian was holding her tightly against him. _

_Lip was on the floor bleeding, Fiona had called Veronica to check Lip. _

_"I hate you." Lily yelled as she got out of Ian's grip. She grabbed her coat from the hanger and went outside. She ran to the train station crying her eyes out ignoring Ian's and Fiona's yells. That night she slept on the train and woke up the next morning and went to Mr. Reedus house. _

Mr. Reedus sat next to Lily on the bench and place his hand on her back.

"He is an idiot." He said.

"He must be crazy, you are a beautiful girl, who deserve much better than him" He said making Lily smile.

Lily sniffs and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She looked up at him who was staring at her. He cupped her cheek and kisses her as his hand went towards her blonde hair. Lily moan as his other hand went between her legs.

* * *

"Ok... Thank you." Fiona said as she hangs up the phone

"Hello, there is a missing girl; she is about 5'2, about 110 pounds. She has blonde hair and iris eyes." Veronica said to the cops on her phone.

"Hello, miss. Rex. I'm call because my sister is missing." Ian said.

"Nothing" Steve said as he came in the house with Carl and Debbie making Fiona sighs.

"Does anyone know where she might be?" Fiona said on the verge of crying.

"Kev is telling people in the bar, if they seen her." Veronica said trying to calm her friend.

Fiona turned around and faces Ian. "You never told me why Lily and you were fighting about?"

Ian looked up at his older sister. "It is not place to say,"

Fiona crossed her arms over her chest and went upstairs to Lip's room. She opened the door and saw a beating Lip on the window smoking a cigarette, while holding a picture.

"What happen between you guys?" Fiona said looking at Lip.

When Lip didn't answer Fiona grabbed a pillow from Ian's bed and hit Lip with it.

"What the fuck?" Lip said with an angry tone.

"Tell me what the fuck happen with Lily and you?" Fiona yelled back at him.

Lip looked at his older sister. Should he tell her? What would she say? Would she be angry? Lip looked at the picture again. The picture showed Lily and him on her bed hugging each other. They were both fucked up from Christmas and New Years Eve and they were fucking like bunnies. Lip smiled as he remembers that day.

_Lip was thrusting into her as he grabbed the end of the mattress. _

_"I fucking love you" Lip moan as he laid his head on her collar-bone. Lily moans as she grabbed the back of neck and smash her lips with his making him moan. _

_Lilly closed her eyes as she threw her head back as she felt Lip spill his seed in her womb. Lip closed his eyes as continue to lay his head on her, both of them wet from sweat. Their hearts beating fast. Lip sighed as he felt Lily run her finger through his hair, gentle tugging it. Just the way he likes it._

_"I love you too" Lily said making Lip look her. Lip smile as he peck her lips. _

Lip looked at his sister, who was still waiting for an answer. Would you tell your sister or brother that you are having sex with your siblings? Should he tell her that Lily got mad because he cheated on her with Karen? Lip sighed as he threw the cigarette out the window, then he looked at Fiona.

* * *

Lily woke up, as she rubbed her eyes. She turned and saw Mr. Reedus gone. She sighed as she got out of bed then felt sore in between her legs and blushed when she saw herself naked.

She remember moaning, swearing, thrusting. Lily grabbed a white t-shirt from the floor, as she put it on it ended on her thighs. Lily went to the bathroom and saw herself in the mirror. Lily gasped as she saw hickeys on her neck going down to her collar bone. Lily looked down at her thighs and saw one hickey in her inner right thigh.

"Holy shit" Lily said to herself as she washes her mouth with mouth wash. Lily went to her bag as she came out of the bathroom; grabbing her phone.

45 miss calls. 89 messages 34 voice mails

Lily sighed as she put it back in her bag. Lily went out the room then walked downstairs smelling bacon, making her mouth water. She went to kitchen and saw Mr. Reedus cooking; he was wearing PJ pants and wearing a white tank-top. Lily watched as he grabbed two plates from the cabinet.

"Hey" Lily said awkwardly. He turned around and smiled. "Hey"

"You need help?" Lily said.

"Yea, can you get orange juice from the fridge?" he said making her nod.

As he was done cooking they were eating together.

"Mr. Reedus..." she was answer by Mr. Reedus.

"You could call me Shane. I told you last night." He said with a smile.

"I remember." Lily said blushing.

_"Fuck...Fuck..Fuck" Lily yelled as he thrust behind her. _

_"Mr. Reedus" Lily moan. He lowers himself on her and whispers his name at her. _

_"Shane...Shane" Lily cried out as she felt his hand rubbing her clit as he trust in to her making her cry out. _

* * *

Fiona sighed as she stood outside of the house. She picked her phone again and called Lily.

"Hey this is Lily. If I don't pick up, which means I don't want to fucking talk you." Fiona sighed as she heard her sister voice mail box (Whatever you call it)

"Lip told me. He told me about everything. You guys fucked. I can't believe it. I don't know what the fuck were you guys thinking. He told me about this bitch Karen. He told me that he pick her over you. Just come back home, so I could talk to you, please sister to sister. At least be safe, please call me back." Fiona said as she closed her phone.

Fiona sighed as she saw Frank walking into the house with a bottle in his hands.

"Frank!" Fiona yelled as she went inside the house. She closed the door and yelled Frank again, who was trying to get out the back door.

"Get him." Fiona yelled as Ian and Steve grabbed Frank.

"What the hell?" Frank yelled as they drag him to the couch.

Fiona stood a front of Frank as he sat down.

"Did you see Lily?" Fiona said.

"Who?" Frank said who was high as a fucking kite.

"Your DAUGHTER Frank!" Fiona yelled.

"Oh yea. I saw her in the train, she was sleeping." Frank said making Fiona look at Ian.

"Did you see where she went?" Fiona said.

"No, I passed out from fighting a bum. The asshole stole my beer, but I won it with this hat." Frank said as he pointing the black, dirty hat with a hole on it on his head.

"Lets go" Fiona said to Steven who grabbed his keys from the old coffee table.

"Ian stay here with phone she might call back." Fiona said as she grabbed her coat, making Ian nod.

Ian sighed as he went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He called Lily again.

"Hey this is Lily, if I pick don't up, which means I don't want to fucking talk you."

Ian sighed as her voice mail came up.

"Lily this is fucking insane. Pick the fucking phone up. At least tell me that you're safe." Ian said as he hung up.

* * *

Hey Shameless's Fans. Please review, like, follow. Please tell me what you think, don't be a silent reader.

I have some questions for my lovely readers.

1.) What was your part of this chapter?

2.) Did you think Lily and Mr. Reedus aka Shane having sex was a good idea or not? Why or Why not?

3.) Should Lily stay with Mr. Reedus aka Shane for a while?

-Judas123 xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

"Is good to meet you Mrs. Gallagher." The principal of Juilliard Art said.

"Hi" Lily said as she walked into the the office.

"Have a seat please." He said as he grabbed a bunch of paper from a file.

"It's say here. You are an a and b student. You have record of playing piano and entering contests." He said as he read the paper.

Lily nodded as he looked at him.

"But you're a sophomore in high school." He said.

Lily sighed and said " I know but I was guessing if you take student early."

"I'm sorry we can't but you could still reapply. If you get in we could hold you're spot for two more years." He said as he looked at Lily.

Lily nodded and thank the men as she stood up and walked away. Lily walked out the building and saw Shane against the car with his arms cross over his chest.

"Did everything went ok" he asked as Lily walked towards him with her bag on her shoulder.

"They said I was to young but if I get in the could my place." Lily said.

"You mind dropping me off at house."Lily said as she got in the car.

"Sure" he said as he started the car.

* * *

Fiona was sitting on the couch as she drank her coffee. How in hell was she suppose to do? How an she talk to her sister about that? Fiona turned her head as she heard the front door open.

"Lily?" Fiona said standing up as she saw her younger sister.

"Hey."Lily said as she took her coat off.

Fiona stare at her sister than went towards her giving her a hug.

"Are you ok? Where did you go?" Fiona asked.

"I stayed with a friend." Lily said.

"We have to talk."Fiona said in her mother tone.

"I know."Lily said as she sat down on the couch.

"How did it happen?" Fiona said.

"Well,I guess I should from the beginning." Lily said making Fiona nodded as she sat down with her sister.

"You remember Johnny?" Lily said to Fiona.

"yea, your old boyfriend."Fiona said.

"I was going to have sex with him on a night. He told me to meet him in his house at 8:00pm. I decide to go early and surprise him. I got there and saw him having sex with another girl." Lily said looking down at her hand as she tried not to cry.

"I really like him. I thought he liked me too." Lily said as she felt her older sister rub her back.

"That night Lip found me crying under the L train. He told what was wrong, when I told him he was angry. He said has going to beat his ass. Like any brother would be comfort me. We smoke a couple of joints, and had a couple of beer then we started kissing. The next day I woke up with lip next me to me." Lily said not wanting to tell her sister the full story about having sex with lip.

"Ok" Fiona said with a sighed.

"Are you guys together or not?"Fiona said.

"No, I guess"Lily said growing as she looked at her hand again.

"Do you want to be with him?"Fiona asked Lily.

Lily looked at her older sister and nodded, just as the front door open.

"LILY!"Debbie yelled as she ran to her sister giving her a hug, like Carl did.

Lily hugged her younger sister and brother. Lily saw Ian and Lip looking at her.

As Lily stop giving them a hug Lily said"hey" to her older brothers.

Ian was the first person to move he dropped his bag on the floor and have Lily a hug.

"I was worry. I missed you so much."Ian said as he hugged.

"Me to."Lily said truthfully. Ian was her best friend, her brother.

Lily opened her eyes and saw Lip was gone. She smiled again not wanting deal with him. She just wanted to joy this, this moment right now.

* * *

Lip watched as Karen got out of her bed naked and grab her short from the floor.

"My sister is back." Lip blurted out.

"The crazy bitch." Karen spat.

"Don't call her that."Lip said defending his sister. He knew Lily could be a crazy bitch. She was only that when someone else is acting like that. Lip knew his sister was nice, and thoughtful for other people.

"What ?! Did you forget what she did to me?" Karen said as she pointed at her black eye and busted lip.

* * *

"So what happened when I was gone?" Lily asked.

"Debbie stole a baby." Fiona said as Debbie look down in shame.

"Which toy store?" Lily said

"She stole a real baby." Ian said as Lily almost choked on her drink.

"What!?"Lily said as Fiona and Ian nodded to her.

"Debbie what the hell where you think?" Lily asked.

"I wanted one." Debbie said to her sister.

"Steve got me one. You want to see it?" Debbie said getting out of her seat.

"Sure"Lily said with a smile as Debbie went upstairs to her room.

"Where did she get the baby from?" Lily asked.

"Birthday party" Ian and Fiona said at the same time.

"Holy Shit" Lily said with wide eyes.

"Is the baby alright?" Lily asked.

"Yea, we made plan!" Fiona said.

"We almost got caught but we didn't. The baby is fine, every one is fine" Fiona said. Lily smiled knowing her sister probably had a heart attack, when she saw the kid.

Lily smiled as she saw her younger sister come downstairs with a baby doll in her hands.

"Look" Debbie said giving the doll to Lily.

"Wow pretty." Lily said as she remember her mother Monica, brought her a doll like this but then she frowned when she remember she was crying because her mother sold it for a joint.

Lily gave the doll back to Debbie who accepted it quickly as she gave a hug to the doll. Lily looked around seeing Fiona, Carl and Ian talking, and laughing. She turned her head seeing Liam drinking juice from his sippy cup while he was sitting in his high chair as Debbie was carrying the doll and talking to it like a real baby. Even though her mother and father were never there they still had each other. Lily smiled as she dip her chicken nugget in ketchup and ate it.

* * *

Lip put on his jacket as he step out of Karen's house. He turned expecting a goodbye or kiss. Instead he got a slam a door in his face. Lip sighed as he got a cigarette from his pocket with a lighter. As lip looked a front of him he saw him and Lily kissing right under the L train. Lily was lying on the ground as lip was in between her as he kissed her. His hands tangle with her blonde hair, as he kissed broke the kiss and stare at Lily. He saw Lily cup his cheek and pull him down for a kiss.

Lip shook his head and lit his cigarette, he looked at the spot where him and Lily were kissing. He saw nothing. Lip sighed as he walked down the stairs and started walking across the street.

* * *

**lf you were confuse on the last part. Lip remembered when he first kissed Lily. What did you think when Lily nodded when Fiona told her if she still wanted to be with lip?**

**Please review, follow and like. The more reviews I get the faster I update quick which means more drama you get to read.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lily moaned as she felt Lip's hand on her ass. Lip sucked her lips. Lip grabbed the back of her head and gentle tugged on her blonde curls.

"You sure you want to this now?" Lip said as he broke the kiss and stare at Lily's eyes. Lily climbed over him, straddling him. Lily gave him a rough kiss and broke it, she stare at his stormy blue eyes as she unbutton each button of her shirt slowly.

"I guess that mean yes." Lip said with a smirk.

Lip held his breath as he saw Lily's black lacy bra.

"Take your shirt off." She said tugging on his shirt.

As Lip took off his shirt as Lily took off her bra; she hid her breasts by crossing her arms cross her chest.

"Let me see." Lip said as he grabbed her arms pulling them away from her chest. Lip licked his bottom lips as he stared at her large breasts. He quickly bends over to her chest and started to suck on her right nipple.

Lily quickly moaned as she felt Lip suck on her nipple, she felt wetness growing down there.

"You like it baby?" Lip said grabbed her breast and started sucking on it again as his other hand rubbed her back. Lily tugged on his hair as she gripped his bare shoulder.

Lip quickly unzipped Lily's jeans. Lip smiled as he saw her triangle tattoo on her hip bone. He had one just like it on his chest. He remember when they got it, they were pretty fucked up. By fucked up meant drunk and high on the same time. Lily started moving her wet covered pussy on his hard on.

"Lip wake up." Lily said to Lip who looked up and frowned.

"What?"

"Wake up. You're going to be late for school." Lily said as Lip looked at Lily confused.

All of suddenly Lily slap Lip.

Lip woke up and saw Debbie standing next to him.

"Wake up." She said as Lip groaned.

"Why were you moaning?" She said looking at Lip.

Lip eyes widened as he tried to think of something.

"Had a bad dream." Lip said as Debbie nodded and left the room. Lip looked at Debbie as she left the room, when she closed the door; Lip groaned as he lay back on the bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He just had a sex dream with Lily, his sister.

* * *

Lip quickly went out the door as he heard the bell rang.

Lip walked down the hallway and saw Karen kissing some Asian kid. Lip shook his head as he went towards his locker. There relationship was weird. They didn't even have relationship, they were just fuck buddies. Lip opened his locker and saw a picture of him and Lily. She was sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. The next picture was Ian, and Lily. Both of them were drinking beer. Lip rubbed his lip as he stare at Lily at the picture. When Lily and him were in relationship it felt right. She understood him. Lip grabbed his bag from his locker and closed it. Lip stared at Karen as she was dry humping the Asian kid. Lip kind of liked the thing that Karen and he were doing. They just fucked and leave.

Lip shook his head and left school.

Lip was smoking a cigarette as he lean against the building of The Alibi Room. Lip frowned when he saw Lily walking down the street. Lip frowned more when he saw what Lily was wearing. Lily was wearing a bright blue dress showing a bit of cleavage, she wore black high heels, making her legs longer. Her hair was down her curls bouncing as she walked. Lip saw a sliver shiny car stop a front of her. He saw a tall man wearing a black suit, he was wearing a pair black sunglass on, his hair was shaggy. He got out of the car and walked to the other side opening the door for Lily. Lip saw Lily smiled as she went inside. The man closed the door and quickly went around. Lip saw as they left. He threw his cigarette on the ground and went inside of The Alibi Room. .

"Kev hit me." Lip said as he sat the bar.

"Tough day, man?" Kev said as he filled a shot glass.

"Yea. Have you talked to Lily?" Lip said trying to know what's going on with her.

"She came yesterday to get a job." Kev said.

"A job?" Lip said drinking his shot.

"Yea, she'll going to work tomorrow." Kev said.

* * *

"I had a good time at dinner." Lily said as Shane drove her to her house.

"I did too." Shane said looking at her.

"Can you leave me a block from my house? If my sister sees me she would have a heart attack." Lily said.

"Sure, we don't want that to happen." Shane joked as he stopped at the corner of the block.

"Bye." Lily said as she lean giving him a kiss.

"Bye." She heard Shane said as she closed the door and started walking home.

Lily grabbed her cell phone from her bag and saw it was 11:00 pm.

Lily opened her house for and saw Fiona crying on the stairs.

"Are you ok? Did Steve do something? I'm going to rip his balls off and shove it down his throat." Lily said walking towards Fiona.

Fiona smiled but then frowned.

"They are going to turn off water if we don't pay the bill. I need to get another job." Fiona said.

Lily looked at her sister. She was her role model. She never saw a person work so hard for her siblings.

"How much you need?" Lily said.

"About 600 dollars." Fiona said wiping her tears.

"I'm be back." Lily said.

Lily went up to her room; she closed the door and opens her closet. She grabbed a shoe box in the back. She had 2,000 dollars, she had been saving from baby sitting, winning piano contests and selling weed and beer in Kev`s ice cream truck last summer.

Lily was saving up for when she went to college but helping Fiona was more important. She grabbed 600 dollars and hid the rest. She opened her bedroom door and went down stairs to Fiona. Lily sat next to her, pouring her head on her older sister shoulder.

"Here." Lily said making Fiona gasped.

"Where did you get this kind of money?"

"Baby sitting." Lily said smiling.

"No, it's your money." Fiona said giving back to her.

"Take it, don't worry." Lily said looking up at her sister.

"Thank you." Fiona said hugging her Lily as the door open. They sat still as they Frank. He was drunk, he was about to go to the couch with he slip down to the floor and fell asleep.

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up.

"We should go to sleep." She said making Fiona nodded.

* * *

"You should go." Karen said rolling off Lip.

"You mind If I stay here for the night?" Lip asked.

"Whatever I don't care."

Karen turned off the lights and went to the other side. Lip bit his lip, as he had his arms over his head, he couldn't sleep. He missed having someone laying next to him. He missed her golden blonde hair that smelled like kiwi and coconut from her shampoo. He missed her. Lip got out of bed and grabbed his jeans from the floor. He was going home.

* * *

**Any Thoughts ? **


	8. Chapter 8

Fiona was walking down the stairs to the kitchen as she turned on the lights of the hallway of the stairs. She was about to get something to drink when she saw Lily talking on her phone.

"I have school tomorrow." Lily whispered.

Fiona leaned on the door frame as she looked at Lily talking.

"Yea." Lily said smiling.

"You're outside." She said going to the window.

"I'll be out in 2." She said closing the phone. Fiona saw as Lily ran upstairs; she walked quickly to the window and saw a shine sliver car outside. There was a man leaning against the hood of the car. Fiona turned her head when she heard Lily coming down. Fiona ran to the kitchen and hid behind the fridge.

Fiona saw Lily carrying a bag and her school bag. She grabbed her keys that were hanging from the hook and left.

* * *

Lily moaned as she felt the cold ice cream in her mouth.

She opens her eyes and saw Shane smirking at her as he drank his coffee.

"You think I'm weird, right?" Lily said taking another spoonful of her ice cream.

"No. I don't blame you. It's the best ice cream in town." Shane said.

"I got you something." Shane said grabbing a bag from under the dinner table.

"You didn't have too." Lily said.

"I wanted too." Shane said placing a pink bag on the table. He smiled as he moved the bag towards Lily. She smiled as she grabbed and open it.

"Holy shit" Lily said making the other people in the dinner look at her with a shock face.

Lily took out a shiny Braise Red Porosus Crocodile Birkin Bag with Palladium Hardware on it.

"Maybe you use it as a school bag." Shane suggested.

Lily looked at the ground and saw her old school bag. The old and broken bag that has been her school bag for 7 years was on like shit.

"Thanks." Lily said running her fingers over the bag.

"Come on, let's go back." Shane said making Lily nod with a smile.

Lily looked herself in the mirror of Shane's bathroom. She knew that Shane and she weren't a couple. She had sex with him because she missed Lip, she wanted to feel something. Shane gave her something back. Lily moved her blonde hair to her left shoulder. Her big bouncing curls to her side. Lily washed her face with the hot water. She was pretty amazed when she felt hot water. It had over a week since she felt hot water. Lily dried her face with one of the towels that where on the counter. Lily took one last look of herself. She was wearing one of Shane's shirts.

She turned off the lights and open the door, she saw Shane lying on the bed as he changed the channel on his flat screen TV. He turned the TV off when he saw Lily. He smiled as he place the remote on nightstand.

"Come here." Shane said.

* * *

"Thanks come back again." Lily said taking the tip that customers in the bar left her.

Lily tucked the money in her back pocket as she place the empty beer bottles on the tray. Lily rolled her eyes as she saw Frank coming in the bar.

She walked to the Kev who was filling cups of beers.

"Lily can you handle the group in the back?" Kev asked.

"Sure." Lily said grabbing her note pad and her blue pen. Lily walked around the bar top and walked to the back.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Lily said opening her notepad.

"How about a piece of you Gallagher?" Lily looked up and saw one the seniors of her school.

"Aren't you underage to be drinking?" She said looking at him putting her hands on her hips.

"I get a beer." Said an older man who was sitting in the same table with the senior from her school.

"Coming right up." Lily said walking away.

"Hey sweetheart why don't you get a beer for your dad." Frank said.

"Fuck off." Lily said grabbing a glass bottle from the back of the counter.

Lily looked up when she heard the front door open, she frown when she saw Lip coming inside. He looked at her with a small smile. Lily looked away and took the beer to the table; she frowned when she saw the seniors licking his lips at her. Lily walked away and saw Lip sitting on one the stools.

"Can I get beer?" Lip said.

Lily grabbed another glass from the back and filled it up.

Lip's POV

I didn't know how to talk to her. She looked beautiful, like always. She wore tight blue jeans, a white tee shirt. Her hair up in a ponytail, showing her neck. I licked my lips remember how I used to kiss her neck making her moan. She looked at me with her big eyes.

"Can we talked?" I said grabbing the glass.

"I don't think so." Lily said wiping the counter with a rag.

"Please." I beg, I saw her look down at the counter. I heard her sniff as she walked away, I frown when I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. I saw as Lily go to the back and slam the door. I sighed as looked down at my half empty glass of beer. What the fuck I'm I suppose to do now?

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I got so happy when i saw them. I know so people are like are crazy just be with Lily. To answer the question of one of the reviews. Lip is older than Lily. Please Review, tell me what you guys think should happen next. Thanks.**


End file.
